


Kapteenin suihkupsyykkaus

by Beelsebutt



Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, alaikäiset hahmot, käteenvetämistä, suihkuseksiä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: "Mitä sinä teet?" Oliver kysyi ja käveli hitaasti lähemmäs.FanFic100-haasteeseen: 26. Toverit
Relationships: Harry Potter/Oliver Wood
Series: FanFic100: Harry Potter [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708429





	Kapteenin suihkupsyykkaus

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu 2010. Tavallaan sijoittuu Harryn toiseen kouluvuoteen, mutta oman sisäisen sensuurini vuoksi tässä on AU ja molemmat pojat ovat 16-vuotiaita.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Lops, lops, lops. Harry seisoi suihkuhuoneen nurkassa ja veti käteen. _Cho lentämässä._ Lops, lops, lops. _Cho nauramassa._ Hänellä oli jo kiire, muut joukkuetoverit tulisivat aivan pian ja matsi oli alkamassa. _Rosmerta kumartumassa pöydän yli._ Äkkiä, äkkiä!

Kulunut viikko oli ollut raskas ja ellei hän saisi purettua edes osaa paineistaan, matsista ei tulisi mitään. _Hermione uimapuvussa._ Harry värähti ja menetti lupaavan puoliseisokkinsa.

Hän huokaisi syvään ja nojasi poskensa vasten kylmää kaakelia. Miten helvetissä hänen pitäisi keskittyä matsiin, kun hän ei kyennyt edes keskittymään yksinkertaiseen käteenvetoon?

"Harry? "

Harry säpsähti ja kääntyi salamana ympäri. Suihkuhuoneen ovella seisoi joukkueen kapteeni, Oliver Wood, joka tuijotti häntä hämmentyneenä. Harry ymmärsi syyn hämmennykseen vasta kun tajusi, että hän oli alasti ja piteli edelleen kädessään velttoa penistään. Hän irrotti nopeasti otteensa, karahti punaiseksi ja kurottui nappaamaan pyyhkeensä kuumatangolta.

"Mitä sinä teet?" Oliver kysyi ja käveli hitaasti lähemmäs. Hän oli jo pukeutunut huispauskaapuun, ja hänen nahkaiset kenkänsä narisivat kosteaa lattiaa vasten.

Harry hymähti. Mitäpä sitä turhaan kieltämäänkään.

"Runkkasin", hän sanoi huolettomasti. Wood ei reagoinut uutiseen kummemmin, kurtisti vain kulmiaan.

"Ymmärrän. Paineiden purkua. Miksi lopetit? Sinun täytyy olla skarppina, sillä sinun _täytyy_ muistaa, ettet nappaa sieppiä ennen kuin me ollaan _yli_ viisikymmentä pistettä johd—"

"Joo, JOO!" Harry ärjäisi. Hän oli kuullut tuon nimenomaisen puheen jo yli gadziljoona kertaa pelkästään kuluneen päivän aikana.

"Hyvä on, hyvä on", Wood karahti hieman kauemmas Harrysta ja nosti kätensä pystyyn. "Sinulla vain alkaa olla kiire, matsin alkuun on enää tunti."

"Tiedän!" Harry puuskahti ja istahti seinäpenkille. "On vain vähän vaikeuksia keskittyä."

"Vaikeuksia? Mitä vaikeuksia? Täytyyhän sinun saada hommat hoidettua ennen matsia!"

Harry katsoi Oliveria kuin vähäjärkistä. "No, asiaa ei auta yhtään se, että olet vieläkin siinä."

"Minäkö häiritsen sinua?"

"Muun muassa."

"Entä jos käännyn ympäri?"

"Oliver. Mene. Pois."

"Harry, hei, tämä on tärkeää! Ja sinä olet avainasemassa tässä matsissa. Anna kun autan", Oliver sanoi ja polvistui Harryn eteen ennen kuin tämä ehti sanoa kissaakaan.

"Oliver—"

"Hoidetaan tämä nyt alta pois, että päästään hiomaan kuvioita", Oliver keskeytti ja avasi Harryn pyyhkeen.

Harry kavahti vasten seinää ja tuijotti silmät ymmyrkäisinä, kun Oliver tarttui hänen penikseensä kasvot peruslukemilla. Ihmeekseen hän kiihottui välittömästi ja ahmaisi syvään henkeä, kun Oliver pyöräytti peukalonsa hänen terskansa yli.

"Eihän tässä ole mitään ongelmia", Oliver tuumasi ja veteli esinahkaa edes taas.

Harry kovettui nopeasti täyteen mittaansa ja puristi penkinreunaa rystyset valkoisina. Hänen päänsä oli aivan tyhjä lukuun ottamatta Oliverin kättä, joka jatkoi liikettä, edes taas, pyöräyttäen välillä peukaloaan kärjen ympäri. Touhutipat liukastivat liikettä mukavasti.

Oliver vilkaisi Harrya ja mittaili tämän ilmettä hetken ennen kuin kumartui ja otti tämän seisokin suuhunsa.

Harryn päässä räjähti. Oliverin lämmin suu liukui aivan hänen kalunsa kärjestä sen tyveen samalla, kun sopivasti karhea kieli teki pyörivää liikettä sen varren herkällä alapinnalla. Hän halusi puristaa silmänsä tiukasti kiinni, mutta ei kyennyt kääntämään katsettaan pois. Hänen lantionsa puski tahdosta riippumattomana häntä aina vain syvemmälle Oliverin suuhun.

Noin puolen minuutin kuluttua hän puristi silmänsä tiukasti kiinni ja laukesi huutaen käheästi. Hänen kätensä olivat jotenkin siirtyneet Oliverin hiuksiin ja puristivat nyt tämän päätä vasten hänen lanteitaan niin kauan, kunnes hänen purkauksensa loppui ja hän retkahti voimattomana vasten kylmennyttä seinää.

Oliver kohottautui pystympään, käänsi päänsä sivulle ja sylkäisi tahmean nesteen lattialle. Sitten hän nousi ylös ja pörrötti Harryn märkää tukkaa.

"Vartin päästä strategiapalaveri pukuhuoneissa. Ja muista sitten, että et saa napata sieppiä ennen kuin ollaan _yli_ viisikymmentä pistettä johdossa!"

Harry nyökkäsi, sillä ei pystynyt sanomaan sanaakaan.

Mutta kun Oliver ennätti pukuhuoneen puolelle, Harry hymyili ja sulki silmänsä. Näkymä Oliverin huulista hänen kalunsa ympärillä oli palanut pysyvästi hänen verkkokalvoilleen ja hän oli varma, että siitä tulisi olemaan enemmän hyötyä kuin Rosmertan rintavaosta konsanaan!


End file.
